yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The arrival of the Zenovian Militia
A ship has appeared near the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, the doors opened as Koga, General Zack Kendo, and Admiral Monica welcomed the Zenovian Militia. “Welcome Empress Miki, to the Guardians of Space and Time HQ.” Koga welcomed as General Zack Kendo and Admiral Monica bowed to her. “I’m honored to team up with you Master Koga.” Miki bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you empress, I’m Zack Kendo, I used to be a student of Duel Academy (ARC-V), until Jean-Michel Roget, Sanders, and The Doktor disposed of me, now I’m a General.” General Zack Kendo introduces himself. “I’m Monica, I’m an Admiral, I’m also the childhood friend of the princess of the Moon.” Admiral Monica introduces herself. “Everyone is asleep, so you’ll meet them in the morning.” Koga informed. “I see, well let me introduce you to everyone, these 2 are my main maidens, Sparkle and Ayumi.” Miki introduced them. “Hey there.” Sparkle winked. “You guys all shine like the sun.” Ayumi winked. “They like to act like idols, here’s my main elitists, Aiden, Kain, Minato, Fritz, and my childhood friend Finn.” Miki introduced them. “I’m the Fire Elitist.” Aiden introduces himself. “I’m the Earth Elitist.” Minato introduces himself. “I’m the Wind Elitist.” Kain introduces himself. “I’m the Water Elitist.” Fritz introduces himself. “I’m the Dark Elitist.” Finn introduces himself. “I’m the Light Elitist, also here’s the goddesses of Zenova, my older sister Setsuna, and her friends, Kaon, Tarlotte, Valteisha, and their leader Ku.” Miki introduces them. “It’s so nice to meet you all, we’re the goddesses of the planet Zenova.” The goddesses of Zenova introduced themselves. “Back on the planet, I have an infinite number of Maidens and Elite members, I only brought my main ones, I have an infinite number of grunts in each and every battalion, by Pokémon type, and Duel Monsters attribute, I have an infinite number of trainers and duelists, all male and female each, they’re all kids, teens, adults, middle-aged, and elderly, I also have an infinite number of Sailor Guardians too, plus an infinite number of members, by rank in each and every military branch, etc, etc, and etc...” Empress Miki told him. “With the Pokémon Duel Monsters Resistance, Royal Guards, Zenovian Militia, Brigade Droids, and Haruno Clan, along with the current Guardians of Space and Time, we’ll win this war!” Koga cheered as well as everyone else. “So what should we do while everyone is still asleep?“ Admiral Monica asked. “I say we go out for burgers, fries, and milkshakes.” Koga told them as they cheered in excitement. “I’ll drive.” General Zack Kendo told them. “Pilot, park the ship in the hangar bay.” Empress Miki ordered as the pilot nodded and flew off to land the ship in the hangar bay. General Zack Kendo got out his Jeep, and went to the drivers seat, then everyone else got in, then Zack Kendo drove off, after everyone closed and locked the doors and buckled up their seat belts. Inside the Guardians of Space and Time HQ: In the infirmary of the Guardians of Space and Time HQ, we see Weevil, Rex, and Shima all asleep. In Aura’s quarters, Aura’s not inside, so no one was inside her quarters. In every quarter, everyone was still sleeping peacefully, all snuggled up in their nice cozy beds, in their nice clean cozy pajamas. The REC Room was cleaned up, all movies were nicely stacked in alphabetical order, by year, and all snacks were brought from stores, and everything else as well, everything became well prepared for the next slumber party. Meanwhile: Aura Sentia was seen in her current attire at The Doktor’s new lab in Shade’s castle as she was just brainwashed by The Doktor, she’s with the original Guardians of Space and Time. For Trainers: there were an infinite number of kids, teens, adults, middle aged, and elderly each. For Duelists: there were an infinite number of kids, teens, adults, middle aged, and elderly each. For Sailor Guardians: there were an infinite number of teenaged girls. On 1 of the ships owned by the Guardians of Space and Time: We see a frozen Jadeite, plus we see Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, who’re all asleep, in a room with nice soft beds. Back with Koga, General Zack Kendo, Admiral Monica, and the main members of the Zenovian Militia: We see General Zack Kendo driving with Koga in the front seat, with Admiral Monica, then we see the main members of the Zenovian Militia in the back of the Jeep. “It’s a nice night of go out for burgers, fries, and milkshakes.” General Zack Kendo smiled. “I know, we get to go in our pajamas, well you and me actually.” Admiral Monica smiled. “Going out to eat is something we’ll be doing while everyone is asleep.” Koga smiled. General Zack Kendo drove to the closest city, then they kept driving until they arrived at their destination. “Here we are everyone.” General Zack Kendo parked the Jeep, next everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the Jeep, next everyone went into the restaurant. “We like to order a year supply of fries, 1,000,000 burgers, and 1,000,000 strawberry milkshakes please.” Koga places the order. “As you wish.” The sexy waitress smiled. “We need a year supply of fries, 1,000,000 burgers and 1,000,000 strawberry milkshakes.” The sexy waitress told the fry cooks. “You got it!” The fry cooks smiled. The fry cooks had a shocked look on their faces. “This is gonna be a long shift for us.” 1 fry cook says as the others nodded in agreement, as they began to cook their meals. “It’s nice you’re all here to aid us in this war, we already have Weevil, Rex, and Shima in the infirmary.” General Zack Kendo told them. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Empress Miki apologized “But we still have everyone else from all 3 worlds, like I said, I’m the childhood friend of the Princess of the Moon, Serena Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon.” Admiral Monica informed. “Ah, the reincarnate of Princess Serenity, in the morning, I’ll be speaking to her.” Empress Miki told her. “I was so happy to see her again, she’s made lots of new friends, and she has a boyfriend now.” Admiral Monica smiled. “Thats nice.” Empress Miki smiled. “When seeing she made so many friends over the years, she told me she met everyone during her time as Sailor Moon since she fought Jadeite.” Admiral Monica informed. “Ah, 1 of Prince Endymion’s royal knights.” Empress Miki commented. “When reuniting with my childhood friend, I hadn’t seen her in over a decade.” Admiral Monica smiled sadly. “It’s nice you reunited with your beautiful childhood friend, reuniting with my friends was a nice thing for me, I have a feeling my ex girlfriend Ashley will come for me.” General Zack Kendo said. “Don’t let it get to you General, she was a crazy woman, she’s probably somewhere in the Shadow Realm, living her life.” Admiral Monica assured. “Exactly, if she went rogue, then we must embrace whatever she’s got, because I heard from the leader of the Royal Guards that Mars went rogue.” Koga told them. The sexy waitress came with their order. “Here’s your order, enjoy.” The sexy waitress smiled as she gave Koga, General Zack Kendo, Admiral Monica, and the Zenovian Militia their year supply of fries, 1,000,000 burgers, and 1,000,000 strawberry milkshakes. Everyone began to chow down and enjoy their meals at 3:00 AM. “It’s great to go out for burgers, fries, and milkshakes.” General Zack Kendo smiled. “Yeah! We should do this more often.” Admiral Monica smiled. “We will, but this must be kept a secret.” Koga told them as everyone nodded. Everyone ate all their burgers and fries, and drank all the milkshakes, and were ready to leave. “Now let’s head back before everyone knows we’re gone.” Koga ordered as everyone nodded. They left the restaurant, got on the Jeep, and drove back to HQ.